The Fallen
by Kawaiicani-chan
Summary: Why is it that people don't understand the meaning of love? Love is a word that gets thrown around so carelessly that often it becomes useless. Metaphorically I have loved, but of course I love everyone. And that right there is my problem. How do you find love when you've already found it?
1. Chapter 1

**Is it weird that when I write these story's**

** I have the strange tendency to write a bunch of nonsense at the top.**

**Oh well,**

**Who cares I mean nobody really reads these things it's more to myself,**

**OH,OH!**

**I've got it if anybody comments I read the caption**

**I'll give you a shoutout on my next chapter!**

**Haha bet no one's reading this.*inserts sad face***

**Well just wanted to let you know**

**that as Kawaii as I am **

**I sadly do not own Fairytail.**

** *inserts another sad face and makes sobbing noises in the background***

Morning. Lucy sat up and stretched her arms upward. The smell of fresh air intoxicated her lungs with a sweet smell that she could certainly get used to.

"Ahhhh! What a good morning!"

Lucy rubbed her eyes as she looked around the room happily noting that there was not a trace of pink or blue to be found. Yes! Oh, yes! This will most defiantly be a good morning, with a nice and restful night with no one to make breakfast for or kick off the couch.

Sure she loved Natsu he was sweet, and a great house warmer but the man knew of no boundaries, he would inappropriately waltz into her bed and sleep with her. She really wouldn't have minded so much if they were dating but Lucy also knew that Natsu was too dense to see that she liked him, and so she decided that the whole, romance, dating, kissing, roses, dancing fantasy that she had would really never come true if she kept chasing after him, so she gave up after a while.

Taking a deep breath Lucy gets up and walks towards the shower.

* * *

"Well that was nice. I wonder what kind of crazy thing will happen at the guild today," Lucy sighs, the odds that Natsu would break another table or chair were very high.

Lucy skips down the sidewalk, smiling every once and a while at the people she was fond of.

After a bit she reaches the guild doors and happily pushes them open. Her bright smile suddenly falls, as what lies before her was devastating.

"W-what happened?" She walks towards the tables that were smashed to pieces, glasses were shattered and lying on the ground next to the bar. But what scared her the most was the blood, the blood was smeared across the top of the bar as if someone was dragged.

Lucy whimpers getting even more frightened every second, "Oh my god," Lucy begins to breath heavier and with each breath it became harder and harder and she felt as if she were being suffocated. "Who c-could have done this?" Pain envelops her, but instead of being physically hurt it was emotionally, she was being brought down by her own feelings.

_ What has happened to my friends? Are they hurt? Where are they? Why am I the only one left?_ Questions race through her mind at lightning speed.

Dropping down to her knees, sobs wrack her body as feelings overwhelm her with sadness.

"What the hell?!" Lucy turns her tear stricken face around to find a four people all of whom she knew. Suddenly her doe brown eyes connected with stormy blue eyes.

Running towards this blonde man with stormy blue eyes she embraces him in a moment of weakness. The man suddenly tenses up at her boldness, but hugs her back after a moment.

"W-why? I mean how?" breaking down into tears, "I don't understand." she Lucy softly whispers between the sobs.

"Lucy it's okay, it will all be okay. We just need to figure out what happened to everybody... Okay?" The man speaks softly as he gently strokes her hair.

She gazes up into his eyes, he looked so sincere it was almost impossible to not trust him. She stares for a whole minuet before she breaks eye contact and leans into his chest.

_ It really makes me feel better to know not everybody in the guild is gone. _

"Thank you...Laxus."

* * *

Lucy at last takes a moment to breathe then steps away from Laxus' chest, she takes a glance at the three others staring at her, then looks away blushing seeing the blue haired man named Bixslow gawking at the scene that lay before himself.

"What?" Lucy blushes even harder feeling like they can see inside her soul.

Evergreen a brunette haired lady finally speaks up, "Lucy..." she reaches out her hand, "are you okay?"

Lucy thinks about it for a moment then decides that she actually is okay but a newfound emotion settled itself in. Anger, anger for whoever did this to her friends... to her family.

Lucy looks up after a few moments, finally answering, "Yes, but I really want to catch whoever did this to my family..." pausing for a moment, "C-could you guys help me?" Lucy looks around at the people surrounding her.

"Sure Miss Lucy, we will help you however we can," Freed a green haired man smiles at her.

Bixslow throws his arm around Lucy and says, "Ya Cosplayer we'll help," he waggles his tongue at her, and she just blushes and looks away.

Evergreen excitedly answers, "Yesss, please, please, please, please, PLEASE join our team... I've always wanted a girl, it's terrible having to hang out with these losers all day." Lucy smiles at this comment already feeling accepted.

By now everyone has given their thoughts for them helping Lucy except for one. Everyones head syncramatically turns towards Laxus.

He sighs after a moment then says, "Fine Blondie," Laxus suddenly tugs me towards him and pulls me out the door.

"L-laxus, what are you doing?"

"What do you think? You're going to stay at my place it's not safe. Or, at least untill we find out what's going on."

"Uhh," Lucy thinks of what to say, "umm, so... I guess I don't really have a say in this"

"Nope," Laxus smugly replys.

* * *

**Oh my god,**

**So guys what do you think?!**

**I am soo freaking proud of this,**

**Eeeeeep!**

**Okay guys I know you don't have to rub it in,**

**I'm crazy.**

**Okay so I just have to put this out there**

**the reason I'm so proud about this paticular piece**

**is because**

**I've never done a fanfic **

**in which they have their powers.**

**And to be honest **

**I really like it**

**it's a lot more fun.!**

**Anyways have a nice day! (-3-)**

**Love ya'll!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok peoples I have a proposition( I have no idea what that means or how to spell it)**

**I'm going to...**

**I don't know actually the words just came out and it sounded right.**

**But actually I was thinking and may make this M rated (-vv-)**

**Lol I don't know though**

**Sometimes my perverted mind goes off and I don't want**

**all of those sweet inoccent people to read something like that.**

**Seriously I would rather you get the talk from your parents.**

**By the way it's pretty scarring.(The TALK that is)**

**I'm 13 LOL I act like I know it all **

**the only thing I've ever gotten was a kiss.**

**God I'm going to stop talking now and just say,**

**As depressing and sad as it is I do not own Fairy Tail.**

_Previously on The Fallen:_

_"L-Laxus, what are you doing?"_

_"What do you think? You're going to stay at my place, it's not safe. Or at least until we find out what's going on."_

_"Uhhh," Lucy thinks of what to say, "umm so I guess I don't really have a say in this?"_

_"Nope," Laxus smugly replies._

* * *

As the sun begins to droop down into the sky Lucy is still following him... Laxus... The big piece of hunk that was slowly stroking her hair only moments before.

_What a jackass! Who does he think he is telling me where to go. _Lucy becomes surrounded by a dark aura. _And what the heck was with all that sweet talk earlier if he was only going to become a stupid, annoying, jerk only moments later._

Laxus looks behind him, paling at the sight that lay before him. Lucy is following him with the most deadly look he has ever seen. She appears to be in deep thought when she bumps straight into him. "Watch it Blondie!" He grabs her wrist right before she could fall on the hard concrete, "Person trying to open a door here." He lifts her to her feet grabbing for his keys that lay behind the dark umber bench. Lucy blushes at her clumsiness.

Lucy's dark aura lifts as she looks at the giant house in front of her.

"Finally! Jesus Laxus that took forever!"

Laxus turns around and gives her a look that says, "what on earth?! How could she possibly change moods so quickly?" Lucy ignores the glance and walks through the door that Laxus opened a second ago.

Glancing around the place Lucy becomes entranced by the whole bachelor thing Laxus has going on in the house. With the white couches, white gray walls, and the OH MY GOD! "THE KITCHEN!" Lucy races towards the gianormous kitchen that was placed near the middle of the house.

Laxus only shakes his head at her excitedness over his kitchen, he follows her in the kitchen, "Goodness Blondie if I knew you liked kitchens so much I would've just bought you one."

"Laxus, oh my God it's soo big."

Both taking it the wrong way they almost simutanlusly blush.

"I-I mean the kitchen it's... very... large?" Embarresed by her previous choice of words she looks away.

Attempting to ignore what just happened Laxus decides to break the awkward silence, "Well, I don't get to use it that often," glancing at Lucy's face that was becoming normal again as she happened to look back towards him. "I mean I normally only use it when the team comes over..."

"Sooo, not very often," Lucy says as she brushes her fingers across the almost unused pots and pans that were hanging down from a railing that connected to the ceiling.

"Well...Ya pretty much," Laxus nods his head side to side as he glances at the clock, it was already past six. Lucy follows his gaze.

"Ok well you don't mind if I take a shower do you," glancing at her hands she notices the grime that has been there ever since she left the guild.

Noticing her mood change Laxus quickly says, "Yeah go ahead just go right over there," Laxus points towards the left, "then keep going down that hallway and it will be on the right."

Lucy smiles at kind of sadly then nods and says her thanks.

"Uh, eh, I'll... Umm I'll go ahead and make dinner and set some clothes out for you...Ok"

Lucy already being down the hallway yells out so he can hear her, "Ok! Thank you Laxus!"

Turning the corner into the doorway that leads to the bathroom Lucy almost begins to break down into sobs. The first moment alone she's had all day.

Turning the hot and cold water on Lucy begins to fill the tub stripping her sweaty clothes that she used to walk all the way to Laxus' house in the woods.

The tub being filled Lucy lowers herself into the embracing warm water with the bubbles she put in. Whispering to herself Lucy begins to breakdown what had happened that day.

It had started out like almost any other day with a nice breakfast, and a nice stroll down the walkway to the guild. "But what went wrong?" Lucy whispers to herself. Hugging her legs to her chest she begins to sob. "I don't understand. I don't understand. I don't understand."

That's when she hears a soft warming voice outside the door, "Lucy? I put some clothes outside the door if you need me just call and I'll be here. Okay?"

"Ok," a soft cool voice replies.

Emerging herself in the water hoping to erase the past events from her mind. With no luck Lucy finally just washes her hair with the only shampoo and conditioner there was... Axe...

Wrapping herself with a towel, Lucy cracks the door to find an overly large t-shirt and some shorts. Picking the two items up Lucy wonders where the hell Laxus got the shorts because they were basically her exact size.

Realizing she'll just have to cope with the underwear she was wearing before she puts them on with the shorts which are too short where the t-shirt's too long, reaching mid-thigh the shirt covers up the shorts.

Wringing out her hair she then brushes it with a comb which she found in one of Laxus' drawers, she then puts her hair up into a messy bun which in this case she pulls of quite decently.

Stepping outside the door Lucy catches the smell of soup in the air. Sniffing out this scent she follows it into the kitchen where she finds Laxus sitting at the table.

Clumsily Laxus jumps out of his seat letting something flying from his hand. Lucy's gaze follows the object that seemed to have been thrown.

"What's that?" Lucy begins to walk towards the square object. Before Laxus could do or say anything Lucy picks up the object.

Lucy's eyes soften and her heart melts as to what lies on this square inanimate object is...

**Mwahahahaha,**

**my evil scheme.**

**God, cliff hangers, I hate them too,**

**but at the same time I love them.**

**They give you this feeling thats like nooo I have to know what happens next.**

**Anyways my Lovelys I hope you like this chapter,**

**mostly because I got up at twelve at night **

**just because I had a good idea.**

**So basically I wrote this story in like two hours.**

**Goodness gracious sakes alive,**

**I'm tired.**

**Ok so good bye,**

**Love you guys so much thank you for reviewing,**

**criticism is both welcomed and appreciated,**

**cause God knows the terrible mistakes I've made on this.**

**(-3-)**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry guys I'm so uninspired by this I don't know maybe if get more comments or something but no matter how many times I reread it I just can't do it :0 Is anybody a beta reader because I really need one and I really need someone to help me like give suggestions or anything because I know that I have people wanting to read this I just don't know how to get it finished so please help me out with this one. Thanks guys :)


End file.
